Gemtropolis: Lost Gems Found
by KKD Silver
Summary: A recent call brings Jessica back to Gemtropolis to hear a shocking turn of events. Two Gems thought to have been lost have returned, and as far as the Gem Warriors know, they are the last of their kinds. What new discoveries will be made on this day?


**TB: I think we can get in one more one-shot story before the second Gemtropolis comes along.**

**KKD: In a way, it actually is our first installment of the new decade. 2020 everybody!**

**TB: Woo! So, we're introducing a couple more new characters before we get into the sequel story instead of just having them appear out of nowhere.**

**KKD: If we end up pulling a Frozen short situation before Frozen II, I apologize if this affects the quality of Gemtropolis 2, folks.**

**TB: Still, this is more world and lore building for the realm, some new concepts and whatnot, etc.**

**KKD: We'll make sure to save some bits for the proper sequel, but for now, sit tight.**

**TB: Disclaimers ready!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

**-February 20th, 1989-**

Over in the Diamond Kingdom, Selene was pacing back and forth, thinking of something before she noticed the Gem Warriors walking in.

"You called for us?" Beth inquired, the rest following after her along with Penny.

"Just waiting for Jessica for now. I have something rather curious and pressing to inform all of you," Selene answered as she sat down in her throne, hearing a bit of commotion before Jessica rushed off the platform panting.

"Sorry… had to finish what was left of my homework," she responded as she tried to catch her breath, "So, what's up, Sel?"

"I received word from some scouts that I just didn't think possible. Two energies were discovered and they informed me that they were Gems… Gems that I thought had vanished so long ago."

"What Gems could they be?" Judith inquired, the other Gems looking very inquisitive.

"According to the information from the scouts, one of them is a Bismuth… and the other a Garnet," Diane answered as the other Gems gasped.

"Garnet and Bismuth? I don't think I saw places for them when I first arrived," Jessica noted.

"I did say I thought they vanished long ago," Selene reminded.

"I'm out of the blue on who they are," Sara admitted.

"Me too," Liza added, raising her hand.

"I know who the Bismuths are," Cassie spoke up, "We got into some fights with them a few times in the past. They were close to where we set up after pushing away the Malachites. They were different though, mostly being tough workers with digging and handling metals."

"As for the Garnets?" Jessica checked out of confusion.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Judith confessed.

"Even with trying to study other Gems outside of the normal Homes we have, we have very little information on the Garnets," Liza informed.

"Strange indeed. What matters now is finding these two and figuring out their intentions and motivations," Selene informed as the Gem Warriors nodded in response.

"Scouts said that they were located near the Emerald Fields," Diane informed, "Approach with caution."

* * *

In the Emerald Fields, everyone was doing their usual gardening, whistling to themselves as we focus on one lady watering some of her fruit/vegetable hybrid plants. Once she walked away though, a mystery woman snuck over and used a shovel with its metallic blue handle as the spade and grip shimmered a rainbow of colored gems embedded into it to dig up some of the berry turnips. She then placed them in her arms and ran off before the woman could notice the holes left behind. The Emerald looked rather upset as the larger woman jumped back into the forest, revealing herself to be 6'3" with rainbow hair that had strands curled into spirals and other strands made into thin braids with some beads, green eyes, and wearing a rainbow tye dye shirt, magenta cargo shorts, and is barefoot with a grayish nail polish on her fingers and toes that shimmered a rainbow effect in the light.

"Alright, I managed to get us a little snack," the large woman said, her voice actually sounding lighter than what she appears.

The other person she was talking to revealed herself, a woman who was 6 inches shorter than her, had vibrant red wavy hair, violet eyes, and wore what appeared to be a black shirt over a leather vest, a pair of violet baggy pants that stopped above her ankles, and was also barefoot with a magenta nail polish on her fingers and toes.

"Is stealing really necessary, Daffney?" she inquired with a slight monotone in her voice.

"I don't know who else to trust other than you, Teri," the larger woman, Daffney replied with a slight sigh as she took a bite out of one of the berry turnips, "Mmm~, it's always nice to taste something so sweet. Come on, you try."

Teri tilted her head slightly before she reached out and grabbed a berry turnip. After looking at it for a moment, she smelled it and then finally took a nibble. Her eyes widened in surprise before taking another bite and enjoying it with a smile.

"Good, isn't it."

"Oh, absolutely," Teri admitted with a nod before thinking again, "Though how long do we have to keep hiding?"

"At least until we know who else we can trust," Daffney answered as she took another bite out of her snack again.

"...That Emerald… others are talking to her. She might've noticed."

Daffney almost choked on her berry turnip as she looked out and saw the Gem Warriors talking with the Emerald in question.

"Crap! We gotta hide in case they come here," Daffney whispered as she gathered what she took, Teri looking at the Gem Warriors before hesitantly joining her friend.

"I think I saw the Gem go… that way," the Emerald told Sara, pointing to the forest.

"Thanks for your time," the Emerald Warrior smiled as she led the group in, "Hello~. We just want to talk with you two."

Daffney looked at them while up in one of the trees, Teri scouting the area while next to her.

"They don't seem hostile," Teri whispered.

"Looks can be deceiving, Teri," Daffney replied.

"We don't know what your intentions are, but we mean you no harm. We wish to know more about you," Judith called out while the two hiding just watched.

"Can you please come out?" Beth requested, Teri looking like she wanted to abide.

"Teri, what are you doing?" Daffney whispered before Teri jumped down and landed in front of them, hands raised in the air after seeing Cassie and Judith raise their weapons out of self-defense.

"Peace. I come in peace," she informed, the other Gems just lowering their guard, "My name is Teri. I am a Garnet."

She points to the back of her right hand to show the dark crimson/magenta, nearly deep blood red garnet gemstone.

"Nice to meet you," Jessica smiled as she shook Teri's hand, "Do you know where your friend is?"

"Hmm… not around at the moment. We've been alone for most of the time. I will gladly explain who we are and what we've been doing for the past 10 years if you promise that there will be no hostility," Teri replied, the other Gem Warriors looking at each other, Cassie being the first to step forward.

"Come on, Teri. Let's get outta here," Daffney whispered in insistence.

"Can you tell us where the Bismuth is?" Cassie asked bluntly.

"Do not tell her where I a-"

"She's up there," Teri answered, pointing into the tree where the Bismuth in question.

"Teri! Why?"

"You're taller than me and hiding from a vantage point. You are very hard to miss track of."

The Bismuth groaned, still not coming down.

"Trust issues," Teri muttered to the Gem Warriors, the group all looking up.

"That's a big bird," Jessica noted with a bit of surprise.

"Big bird?" Judith questioned.

"British slang I've heard. *looks back up* Come down, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna talk."

The Bismuth refused before Cassie rolled her eyes and got one Ruby Gauntlet out before punching the tree, shaking it a bit.

"Cassie! Take it easy. We don't want to scare her off!" Jessica retorted.

"Bismuths are just as tough and stubborn, if not even more than we are!" Cassie sighed in explanation, "OI! Get down here!"

"You said there would be no hostility," Teri noted.

"I'm hurting anyone, I'm just trying to shake her off. Despite how big they are, Bismuths are surprisingly acrobatic. They land on their feet like cats. This one will be no different."

Cassie kept punching the tree until Daffney finally fell off and landed perfectly despite bending down on one knee.

"See… like I said. They always land on their feet," Cassie shrugged off as the much larger Bismuth stood up, showing how tall she was compared to the rest of them.

Before things could escalate further, they heard growling noises coming from deeper in the forest. All the Gems were on edge, Cassie and Daffney especially as they were anticipating what was coming. What broke through the trees was a Corrupted Gem in the form of some sort of bear. They were all shocked to see the massive beast, but Cassie was quick to rush in and throw a couple of punches before she got swiped away, Sami shooting some arrows at the Bear Gem. Jessica and Judith got their swords out and began to slash at the beast, Teri deciding to get involved as her fist emits a light from her hand, summoning a disc with a handle in the center, said disc containing spikes. She then tossed it at the Bear Gem, making the beast roar in pain but still move despite the weapon embedded in its body. The corrupted bear roared before swatting Teri with a hard swipe, knocking her into a tree and actually leaving some damage on her arm with some sparks somehow coming out along with a distinct shimmer coming out of her arm that was not of a typical Gem nature.

"Metal?" Liza gawked in realization.

"Come on!" Cyndi shouted, revealing her Amethyst Sai to try and deal with the bear as Teri tried to get back up.

"Teri, are you okay?" Daffney gasped as she rushed over and tried to help her friend.

"There is some considerable damage on my right appendage, but nothing too major," Teri informed, standing back up.

"This is why you shouldn't have given yourself away like that! We would've been fine and avoided any of this crap!" Daffney groaned.

"So you believe it would be better if we just continued to steal food while trying to survive and risk us getting captured in the long run while refusing any help because you don't know who to trust?"

Daffney tried to respond back, but hearing Teri say everything so bluntly really hit home for her.

"...It's worked out well so far…" Daffney muttered, almost sounding defeated.

"We've been noticed. Someone has found us… we can use the assistance."

Teri looked to see everyone trying to fend off the Bear Gem before she ran back, grabbing her weapon and pulling it out of the bear's chest and using it to spin and slash around the beast with mighty blow after mighty blow. The bear roared out in frustration before it clawed at her again, actually slashing her damaged arm clean off and knocking her down.

"Teri!" Daffney gasp in shock, running over towards her friend.

"By Obsidian… she's a machine!" Liza gawked, Cassie punching the bear right in the snout with her Ruby Gauntlets.

"Come on, tell me you're okay."

"My right arm has been completely removed… 41% damage…" Teri reported in a monotone voice.

Daffney looked frustrated before roaring as she showed her gray gemstone in her knee as it shimmered a rainbow color before she pulled out her shovel from before and running towards the Bear Gem with speeds shocking for her size before smashing her shovel's spade into the beast's face. Jessica saw this as an advantage and rushed in to help, stabbing her broadsword into the chest, Judith jumping up and giving several fencing thrusts in the neck as the bear struggled to stay up while Liza and Beth whacked their long range weapons right into the creature's eyes to shatter the crystals further. The Bismuth was pretty shocked by the skills of the Gem Warriors as the Corrupted Bear Gem started to fall apart and crumble.

"That's been dealt with. Come on, we got to take Teri to Peridot Foundations," Liza insisted as she ran towards Teri, lifting her up and letting Cassie carry her.

"Wait! ...I know my way with tools, I can help repair that no problem," Daffney insisted.

"Liza knows what she's doing," Sara responded.

"In the state she's in, I don't think your tools will be enough… no offense, I know how… um, what's that big word?" Cassie started

"Multifaceted?" Judith checked

"Yeah, that. Thanks, Judith."

"You can come with us and help," Liza offered, Daffney just sighing with a bit of defeat.

"...Okay…" she caved in before joining with them.

* * *

With some of the larger animal companions parked outside, they all made it to Peridot Foundations where various medical and mechanical Gems rushed over with Teri being placed on a stretcher before carrying her to the lab.

"Wow…" Daffney gawked with wide eyes while looking around, "...I've never been here before…"

"Well, you should be lucky. You only get to experience something for the first time once," Liza informed before her attention went to Teri, "Amazing. I've never seen such intricate wiring and advanced tech. And I live among advanced technology."

"She was a robot? She didn't talk like one," Jessica admitted with a bit of surprise.

"She's far too advanced for the robots you're probably familiar with. From what we've seen so far, she's able to think, learn, and adapt."

"Can you fix her?" Daffney asked with a bit of worry.

"It'll take some time, but you have my word," Liza nodded as she went with the stretcher.

* * *

Soon, Liza oversaw and assisted in helping repair Teri, ensuring the cybernetic Gem would be alright.

"So… how are you feeling right now?" she asked as the Garnet looked at the Peridot Warrior.

"I do not feel anything…" Teri informed.

"That's not true. I now know that you're a highly advanced machine that's capable of learning and adapting. You have an artificial intelligence with wants and desires. If you don't 'feel anything' then that implies that you wouldn't respond in such ways like with that Bismuth or us. So I will ask one more time… how are you feeling right now?"

"...I am uncertain. The closest approximation would be… worry."

"Worry about what?"

"The more accurate target is 'whom'. Not myself, I trust that your equipment will repair me… but I'm more worried about Daffney."

"She's not in any trouble if that's what your asking. We just wish to know more about you," Liza informed as she got herself ready for repairs.

"How much do you wish to know?" Teri inquired as Liza.

"...Everything. Your technology is fascinating."

"Very well… there are two types of Garnets in my home. The creators and creations."

"You're a creation, yes?"

"Yes. Most creations were built to serve their creators, whether it be for maiden services, assistance in combat, or everyday tasks such as daycare and errands. Me? I was built for a different purpose…" Teri informed as Liza started the repairs.

* * *

"My creator said that she always wanted a daughter," _she explained as the scene focused on Teri opening her eyes and scanning her creator, who looked really happy to see her and embraced her, _"She asked me to call her 'Mother' despite me calling her by her biological name. It took me a while to fully process this into my neural network."

"_I have given you something unique among the creations… life," the creator informed Teri as she helped her walk._

"_What do you mean, Nicole?" Teri asked._

"_An artificial intelligence. You can think, learn, adapt, grow not as a creation, but like any Gem would."_

"I continued to learn and grow like she wished… I even learned to call her my mother," _Teri confessed as the young creation in the flashback smiled from another embrace by Nicole._

* * *

Meanwhile, Daffney was sitting outside in the hallway, worried as she tapped her foot.

"You okay?" Cyndi checked as the Bismuth looked at her.

"I don't know. I just didn't want that to happen to Teri," Daffney answered, sighing quietly.

"It wouldn't have if you just came with us before that Corrupted Gem appeared. Bismuths, always stubborn," Cassie retorted with her arms crossed.

"You're partly right, Cassie, but let's not escalate things," Sami replied, hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Now how do you know about the Bismuths?"

"They often fought us out of some sort of protest of theirs."

"Protest?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"To prove that we weren't just workers or someone to be treated like slaves or less," Daffney informed, clearly not proud of that history, "I'm not even the Bismuth Warrior. I'm just a worker who agreed with the sentiment."

"Wait… what? Then who was the warrior?" Jessica inquired.

* * *

_Years ago, Daffney watched the top of a building as someone stood up there and rose with a large lead pipe in her hand. This woman looked identical to Daffney, but had a long braided ponytail over his shoulder, rainbow irises_

"The real Bismuth Warrior was Erica. She was considered the best of us, having surpassed all expectations and wanted to show everyone, even the Diamonds that we weren't to be looked down upon or disrespected," _Daffney answered, showing a moment where Erica bowed to Selene, the Queen smiling as she started to knight the Bismuth, Daffney just watching in awe, _"The idea was to earn the respect of every Gem Home, Erica had to fight their Gem Warriors and prove her worth to them. She got through to some of the Gem Warriors. The Rubies were the toughest."

_The Gem Warriors had already gone through Erica's bouts before she tackled Cassie, actually front flipping over her and landing on her feet._

* * *

"I was out gathering food and supplies for my group, outside of my Gem Home… and then it just vanished. No trace, no warning, nothing. Just… poof," Daffney concluded, leaving them all shocked by what she said.

"Okay, that explains that. How did you meet Teri?" Jessica inquired.

* * *

"I was out walking in between the Gem Homes to get a better understanding of my surroundings," Teri explained as Liza continued repairs on the creation, "As I did so, I lost the signal of my home and mother… it's been 10 years since that happened and no explanation. *small tear drops out of her eye* I miss her."

"I see. I would be heartbroken as well if I lost my family and home," Liza responded, patting her shoulder, "How did you meet Daffney?"

"Well… I was sitting near a river and I noticed her not too far away. It looked like she was fishing for something."

_Teri was roaming the riverside before seeing Daffney sitting with a fishing pole, waiting for a bite from the water._

"_Care to identify yourself?" Teri inquired of the Bismuth, who quickly shook in surprise for a moment, "Apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_Wh-Wh-Who are you?" Daffney demanded as she got her shovel out._

_"I am a Garnet. You are a Bismuth. I merely inquired what your name is."_

"_Your name first!"_

_"I am detecting worry in your voice. I don't mean any harm. ...My name is Teri."_

"_...D-Daffney. How do I know I can trust you?"_

_Teri thought of this for a moment, unsure of how to answer before she decided to make a fishing pole of her own as it popped out from the bottom of her wrist before she casted out a line._

_"Care to fish?" Teri offered, Daffney looking more at ease before joining in with the activity._

_"Hey… I got a bite," Daffney smiled, pulling at her rod and reeling in something rather big, "Ooh, it's a big one!"_

_"Do you need assistan-?"_

_"No, no, I got this."_

_Daffney grunted, pulling back at her fishing rod, actually stepping back and pulling back with a much stronger force. This caused a huge fish to leap out of the water and land on her. Teri looked surprised for a moment, but she grabbed the fish and lifted it over her own head to get it off of Daffney._

_"Whoa… you're that strong?" Daffney gawked as the Garnet kept the fish over her head._

_"I am a creation. I have been designed with strength above that of a normal Gem's," Teri informed before holding up the fish with one hand, "What shall we do with this?"_

_"...Fry it?"_

_"Excellent idea."_

_She helped Daffney up to her feet before they walked away._

* * *

"I thought she was weird at first, but I ended up growing to appreciate and like her friendship," Daffney admitted, chuckling to herself.

"And you two have been together since you two lost your homes," Beth checked, earning a nod from the Bismuth.

"I am sorry to hear that," Jessica replied with sympathy.

"So what do you want with us?"

"I'm not sure. Sell just told us to find you."

"I see."

Soon, the door opened up as Liza stepped out with a smile, Teri slowly walking out with her arm back on, as if no damage happened to her at all. The Garnet smiled as Daffney got up and hugged her, happy that she was alright. The other Gems couldn't help but smile in response.

* * *

"I hope the Diamond Queen will be open to welcoming us," Teri replied as they were walking through the street of Peridot Foundations.

"I'm sure she will," Sami assured as they almost reached their animal companions.

They soon heard an unearthly squawking before looking above to see a giant Corrupted Gem in the shape of a vulture which screeched loudly before ending up above Peridot Foundations.

"Hostile inbound," Teri responded.

"We can see it clearly, Teri! The alert came a little late," Judith recalled.

"You wanna prove you're someone? Help us out… Bismuth Warrior," Cassie ordered as she summoned her gauntlet, Daffney looking stunned at what she said, looking at her shovel with a bit of doubt before it turned into determination.

"Don't count me out, Ruby," Daffney smirked as she held her shovel.

"Call me Cass or Cassie."

"Name's Daffney."

They all got out their weapons, posed for battle and then rushed in at the vulture, trying to attack at it while the Peridots watching cheered for their president and her teammates. Teri summoned out her chakram-like weapons and spun around with the fury of a tornado, cutting against its wings while Daffney jumped up and used her shovel to slam down hard on the creature alongside Cassie punching it at high speeds. Sami kept firing arrows while Cyndi threw her sai at the bird's joints to weaken it. Everyone else tried their best to attack the Vulture Gem up close, but it let out a sonic squawk, forcing them back, but Daffney and Teri looked at each other.

"Teri, Thunderbird Special!" Daffney retorted.

"Armor Up!" Teri shouted as she flew up and around, body splitting apart before attaching all over the Bismuth's body.

"What the heck?!" Jessica gawked as Teri's body extended to form armor around Daffney's body, the head turning into a helmet with her face visible.

_-Armor Sequence complete. Beginning battle,-_ Teri's voice declared, Liza gasping loudly at the sight.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" the Peridot gasped in response, "Incredible!"

"Garnets don't normally fuse like other Gems do," Daffney pointed out as she summoned her shovel, which now had Teri's chakram at one end.

_-We serve as armor for our creators if the need arises,- _Teri explained before a black visor covered Daffney's face, the Vulture Gem beginning to take flight.

Daffney looked up as two boosters formed on her back before launching her skyward, everyone gawking at this development before shaking their heads.

"Hey, Gemma, take us up!" Jessica called out, her, Cassie, and Liza jumping on the Diamond Swan before taking after the vulture.

Daffney used Teri's system to scan the vulture for any potential weak spots, and eventually finding one at the back of its neck.

"That looks important!" she pointed out, boosting faster to get closer, but Gemma flew up to the same speed as well.

"We'll give you a hand!" Jessica smirked, wielding her sword and hoping to slash at the Vulture Gem with a fly by.

They managed to make the slash, Liza even throwing her spear at the chest, but the vulture let out another sonic screech. With a wing slash, it struck Gemma, who stayed afloat but she was short one passenger.

"What the-?! Liza!" Cassie shouted, Daffney looking in shock.

The one most shocked was Teri as she forced Daffney to fly towards the swan and actually detach from the Bismuth.

"Teri, what are you doing?" Daffney snapped.

"Repaying a debt," Teri answered, jetting away with the boosters on her back.

She dove to reach Liza, who tried speaking into her watch despite her situation.

"Please, send me the armor!" the Peridot Warrior ordered of her troops down below.

_-We're sorry. It's not ready yet, Ms. President,-_ she heard a scientist inform, leaving Liza in a panic, struggling to recover until she saw the Garnet Warrior diving to save her.

She reached out to Teri, who actually turned her back and spread out her arms, her back opening before forming around Liza like armor similar to what she did with Daffney.

_-Are you alright?-_ Teri asked quickly as they kept afloat.

"Y-Yea. I'm fine. Thanks for the save," Liza smiled.

_-Thank you for the repairs.-_

They boost back up to where Gemma was keeping afloat, squawking at the Corrupted Vulture Gem, the two birds struggling to stay airborne as the swan fiercely pecked while Cassie and Daffney whacked at it with fists and shovel. Liza soon got back up to the level of the bird and was detached from Teri, back to being her own person.

"We have to fly above and hit the back of its neck all together," Teri informed as they took off and went above like Teri detected.

Jessica, Daffney, Liza, and Cassie took the leap as well, Teri jetting down before they use their weapons to pierce the vulture in the weak spot, making it squawk out in pain and plummet towards the ground, actually dissipating and breaking apart. Gemma flew closer so the Gems can jump onto her back, Teri flying on her own thanks to the boosters as they witnessed the vulture explode into shards. The Peridots cheered as their president landed safely along with the others, Daffney and Teri listening to the cheers with looks of amazement. They smiled as the Gems tried to calm down the cheers.

* * *

"I heard what happened today," Selene noted, Daffney and Teri bent on one knee out of respect for their queen, "And I must say it's great to finally meet Gems I haven't seen in a long time."

Daffney and Teri looked up in confusion, Daffney especially since compared to Erica, she was a nobody.

"What's your name?"

"...I'm Daffney. And I guess I'm the Bismuth Warrior," Daffney shrugged.

"...Daffney. I know you were not the original Bismuth Warrior… however, after what I've heard of today, I think you're more than worthy of the title. Your actions alone proved that."

"I… I… thank you, Your Highness."

"As for you… Teri, is it?" Selene checked.

"Yes. Chosen Garnet Warrior, created by fellow Garnet Nicole," Teri answered as she bowed.

"Since you two don't have a home for the moment… how would you feel if Daffney, you stay with Cassie, and Teri could stay with Liza?"

"I would be honored to stay with the Peridot who repaired me," Teri smiled as Daffney and Cassie looked at each other incredulously.

"I will earn your respect, Cass," Daffney replied, Cassie looking doubtful at first, but smiled as they shook hands, pulling each other closer so they were almost at each other's faces before they chuckled.

"I do wonder if there are other Gems that have been lost or vanished," Diane admitted as she began to ponder this idea.

"For now, I suggest that we help these two settle in," Selene replied as the Gems all bowed before leaving.

As the Gems then left, Selene and Diane looked to each other before the latter was granted permission to leave. Diane returned to the library and then sat at the table where she examined different books about the different Gems. Among them were books on Sugilites, Malachites, Alexandrites, and Opals.

* * *

**TB: How's that for a hook?**

**KKD: Wow. That was pretty crazy, but I'm looking forward to the next major installment.**

**TB: For now, we've introduced two new Gems to the roster of protagonists. I think they turned out great.**

**KKD: Yea, that's pretty cool. So if they seemingly appear out of nowhere in Gemtropolis II, don't worry. This is meant to be their intro. And who knows. Maybe after II, we may make a regular 'TV series' story leading up to a potential III.**

**TB: Or one shots and solo specials like comic books, but either style works.**

**KKD: We'll keep you posted on that front, but for now, cool story.**

**TB: Favorite part has to be when they fight the Corrupted Vulture Gem along with Teri revealing that she doesn't fuse like normal Gems since she's a Garnet robot. She forms armor.**

**KKD: No questioning that one. I'm in agreement.**

**TB: Don't forget to check out the previous Gemtropolis stories leading up to this next one coming up for Pride Month.**

**KKD: Hope you guys are hyped for it.**

**TB: Until then, you know who we are… I'm TokuBrony…**

**KKD: Ore wa KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
